deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kotonoha Katsura/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Takako Sugiura (by SPARTAN 119) Lodge near Yomiyama, Japan "I knew it was you!" Takako Sugiura said as she walked along the hallway of the lodge, towards Kotonoha Katsura, who stood it the staircase. "You're the source of the curse, you are the one who must... DIE!!!". Kotonoha drew her hacksaw as Takako thrust a metal spike towards Kotonoha. Kotonoha jumped backwards and blocked the attack, before making a slash at Takako with her hacksaw. The saw ground against the metal spike as Takako blocked the blow, causing sparks to fly. Takako counterattacked, driving Kotonoha backwards into the stairwell. Takako kicked Kotonoha backwards, causing her to roll down the stairs. Kotonoha raised her hacksaw to block as Takako rounded on her, spike raised. Takako stabbed Kotonoha in the arm, causing her to drop the hacksaw. Kotonoha elbowed Takako in the back, knocking her backwards as she fled into the kitchens of the lodge. Kotonoha grabbed a knife from the knife drawer and readied it a Takako charged in, metal spike at he ready. Takako lunged a Kotonoha, but missed, instead thrusting the spike into a pipe leading into the gas stove in the kitchens, causing a gas leaks. Takako abandoned the spike, and pulled a knife from the drawer, which Kotonoha left still open. Kotonoha thrust the knife at Takako, who blocked the attack. Takako slashed at Kotonoha, who ducked. Takako kept going and the knife sliced right into a wire connected to the refrigerator. The electricity flowed through the knife, into Takako's body. Takako fell to the floor and twitched, severely shocked by the electricity. Kotonoha drew her knife and thrust it into Takako until she stopped moving. Kotonoha then got up and smelled the gas leaking from the pipe Takako had stabbed earlier and saw the electricity arcing from the cut wire. Kotonoha smashed a window and jumped out of the building and ran as fast as she could. As she ran, the lodge exploded behind her. WINNER: Kotonoha Katsura Expert's Opinion Kotonoha won this battle because she was physically slightly stronger than Takako, and, most importantly, because Takako, who wore glasses, could easily have her vision effectively crippled by their destruction. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Rena Ryuguu, Shion Sonozaki, and Yuno Gasai (by SPARTAN 119) A few weeks after having fled Sakakino after murdering Sekai Saionji, Kotonoha Katsura walked into the small town of Hinamizawa, carrying her only possessions in one suitcase, most of its taken up by a few weapons and the severed head of Makoto Itou. Kotonoha walked up to the Furude Shrine and took a look around, noticing the the Saiguiden, the shed used to the store the ritual items for the temple, which was normally locked, was open. Kotonoha walked inside, and gasped in horror at the site of numerous weapons and implements of torture- spiked balls, metal cages, racks, scythes, and numerous other horrifying artifacts. "You know", a voice said behind Kotonoha, "It is said that those who enter the shrine with out permission are cursed by the shrine god, Oyashiro-sama." Kotonoha turned to face Rena Ryuguu, who was holding something behind her back. Rena revealed the item she was carrying to be nata, a sharp, machete-like blade. "I have spoken to Oyashiro-sama", Rena said, "He told me... TO KILL YOU!!" Kotonoha laughed and got out her chainsaw, revving it up, starting the blade spinning. "Bring it on!", Kotonoha exclaimed, charging at Rena and slashing with the chainsaw. Rena blocked the blade with her nata, causing the blade to rebound. Luckily for Kotonoha, the chainsaw did not hit her, instead flying out of her hands, over her head. Kotonoha got out her hacksaw and knife, and dodged a lethal downward strike from Rena's nata. Kotonoha struck back with her kitchen knife cutting Rena's hand and causing her to drop the nata. Rena dodged a hacksaw strike to her through an a thrust with the kitchen knife, before she sidestepped a slash and drew her baseball bat, laughing maniacally. Rena struck Kotonoha with the bat from behind, knocking her forward, right into a wooden board covered in foot-long metal spikes. The spikes pierced Kotonoha's torso and head, killing her. Rena retrieved her nata and walked out of the shed. In rectangular arch, or torii''of the shrine, stood a girl with pink hair and a katana in hands. The girl said "YOU!, You tried to steal my Yuki-kun from me! DIE!!!!" Yuno Gasai ran at Rena, with her katana in hand, and took a rapid vertical swing at her, which Rena blocked with her '''nata'. The two blades clashed, sparks lighting up the night. Rena swung at Yuno, cutting off a finger and causing her to drop the weapon. In her psychotic rage, however, Yuno did not notice the pain in her arm. She drew her hatchet and used it as a hook to disarm Rena of her Nata. Rena got out her baseball bat and took a swing at Yuno. Yuno, however, dodged, and struck Rena in the top of the head with her hatchet, embedding the weapon in her head, killing her instantly. Yuno Gasai pulled out her hatchet from Rena's body and retrieved her katana. Suddenly, Yuno heard someone approach from behind. She turned around, swinging her sword as she did. The syringe of Hinamizawa Syndrome in Shion Sonozaki's hand shattered. Shion jumped backwards and drew her sword, slashing at Yuno with her sword, cutting a gash in her torso. The gash, however, was very shallow, and Yuno again seemed to ignore the pain. Shion made another powerful strike. This time, there was a spray of blood. Yuno's left hand was severed. Like a PCP addict, Yuno ignored the pain and drew her hatchet and swung it at Shion, but Shion sidestepped and drew her spiked whip, striking Yuno twice across the back, tearing chunks of flesh of as it struck. Even someone as psychotic as Yuno couldn't ignore the pain now. Shion grabbed Yuno and wrapped the whip around her throat and tightened it around her neck. The spikes dug into her Yuno's neck, causing her to bleed profusely. After several seconds, Yuno succumbed to combined blood loss and strangulation. Results: *1st: Shion Sonozaki *2nd: Yuno Gasai *3rd: Rena Ryuguu *4th: Kotonoha Katsura Expert's Opinion Kotonoha was the least prepared of the four for this fight. Her chainsaw was as dangerous to her as it was to the enemy, and her knife and hacksaw could not stand up to the superior weapons of the other girls. This, along with Kotonoha coming in last in many crucial X-Factors ensured her defeat in this battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage